Forum:Thank Clocksmith
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Agradecer "Thank" or "Agrad" Clocksmith Gender: Male Age: 14 GodlyParent Choice: Apollo (no archery) Godly Parent Choice: Minerva Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Second Cohort Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: (according to Picture) He is a tall boy, with a red scarf, black hair and brown eyes. (according to Ahmad) He is a short, slightly overweight, with dark blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Personality: He is a laid back, understanding, calm person, who is also intelligent. He prefers to write poems, and songs, and can even write one within two minutes. History: (in case of Apollo) Thank's mother, Esperanza Grace was a great poet, and she was in a conference of a famed poet, and she had recited a great poem about the sun, and she had won Apollo's eye. He was born Agradecer Grace. Months after Thank's birth, Esperanza died in a car accident, and Thank was taken to an orphanage, where he was given the name Thank Clocksmith. After years for fending for himself, escaping orphanage to Orphanage, and worked as an apprentice for a baker, who adopted him. After multiple monsters attacks of dracanae, he had left the bakery, and went off to pursue his dreams--when he eventually stumbled upon Lupa at the Wolf House. (in case of Minerva) Thank's father was Bill Clocksmith, a geography enthusaist who had a thing for history as well. But, unfortunately, he had no luck in getting to the University. He had to work as a merchant and a trader, where he failed to unleash his full potential. One day, Minerva was in human guise around his shop, where they met. She had understood the knowledge he had although self-taught, and helped him learn more about geography and history. One day, she delivered him Thank in a basket, where she had named him Agradecer. Bill was reluctant at first, but soon understood he had to take in this child. As Bill had learnt Spanish with her before, among a handful of languages, he understood it meant Thank. And that was his name. One day, Bill's shop was raided by monsters, causing his eventual death. Before his death, Bill had given Thank the clues needed to get to the Wolf House, and so, Thank's journey began. After finding his way to the Wolf House and then to Camp Jupiter, Thank believes he has finally found his family. Weapons: He wields a war hammer, and has a square shield. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here: Ahmad 05:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed Comments Ok so a couple of things A picture maybe would be good c: and the history should be 2-4 paragraphs going on the parents met, his childhood, 1st monster attack and he should be found by lupa (Preceding Unsigned comment was by TimeLord) :Sure thing. I'll work on it. Ahmad 06:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Done Ahmad 6:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::And Claimed :3 Oh forgive me for not signing it -.- :::::Which of them? Oh, no need to be sad about it. I'm sorry. :/ Ahmad 12:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::lol I'm kidding and Apollo and first cohort is fine Timeeee